


She is a Girl

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bonfires, Delinquents, F/F, F/M, Knives, Language, Never Have I Ever, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part IV in the No One Becomes Someone series</p>
<p>A night with the delinquents allows Clarke to be just a normal girl and have fun with her friends. Lexa joins in and allows herself to be a teenager as well for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is a Girl

Clarke watched as two of her friends stood in her room gasping at everything that had been given to her. The stone guesthouse they were staying in during their stay was nothing compared to the stateroom she had as her own. Raven seemed to gasp at the idea of running water in the small washroom that was attached to her room, Octavia had already made herself comfortable on the fur covered bed.

“And you don’t have to share any of this?” Raven asked as she sat down beside Octavia on the bed, laying back on the comfortable furs. “Like, no one?”

“No.” Clarke sat down on the bed near the top, watching as Octavia rolled onto her stomach and Raven just bent her head back to look at them upside down. “Apparently it’s considered an insult to make someone of my status have to share with someone else. Doesn’t matter, you’re always welcome.”

Octavia gave a smile, “does the shower work?”

“No shower, she has a bath.” Raven grinned at Clarke, “I may come steal your bath sometime.”

Clarke merely shrugged, “if you want.”

* * *

“So a group of us are going to have a bonfire and celebrate.” Raven turned over and maneuvered her leg to sit up. “I mean, no war equals bonfire and ‘Never Have I Ever’ for the first time in forever.”

The brunette warrior beside them scoffed. “Bellamy is drunk halfway through, Clarke is always sober and Monty is just drunk period. Last you played, we ended up with half the camp drunk because your statements had everyone drinking.”

“Just think, we can add more statements because it isn’t Ark-based anymore. I mean, Clarke killed a fucking panther with her bare hands and I know you and Lincoln tackled a bear. Think of all the new stuff we can add.” Raven motioned with her hands and smirked. “Oh come on, maybe even Lincoln would join in.”

“Not likely, he’d just smirk as each one of us got drunker!” Clarke laughed at Octavia’s statement. “Although if we got Abby and Kane in on it…”

Clarke waved her hands, “I don’t need to know what my mother and Kane have done and you know where Raven’s statements lead.”

“Maybe we could invite the Commander, that would be interesting.” Raven watched Octavia and Clarke stare at her like she had a second head. “What? It would!”

Clarke gave a shrug, “she’s not really the party and get drunk type.”

“Heda would never allow her senses to be dulled.” Octavia looked at Raven, “a bonfire and ‘Never Have I Ever’ would do that.”

“Still would be interesting.”

Clarke and Octavia shared a look before both smirking, the blond grinning. “Yeah it would.”

* * *

When Clarke left the palace with her friends, Lexa had seen that Ryder had accompanied her at a distance. Receiving word that the blond was drinking and around fire, Lexa found herself moving through the city at night with two of her trusted guards with her. She had to make sure that it was not Clarke attempting to harm herself like she had tried to do weeks before. Even more, she wanted to make sure the girl’s friends were not endangering her life.

She stopped alongside one of the many houses that the Skaikru had been given to live in during their stay, normally they were empty and waiting for visitors. In between two of the houses was a controlled fire, most of those Clarke’s age were holding a cup and talking. It was strange that several took a drink at once, together before a debate started and one of them pointed at Clarke. From her position, Lexa could see the blush on the blond’s cheeks in the fire light and how she smiled. Laughter soon spilled out as several of them chanted her name and she took a knife from her boot after standing and balanced it on her nose.

“The Skaikru make Wanheda a child.” The guard beside her spoke and Lexa shot him a quick look. “Apologies Heda.”

“I shall join them, stay at a distance but do not interfere.”

* * *

She lowered the hood of her cloak and walked towards the bonfire, watching as Clarke continued to balance the knife on her nose. One of the kids was counting, “nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero!”

“Damn!” The one she knew as Raven spoke and laughed, “didn’t even cut yourself either!”

“May I join you?”

Clarke whipped around and everyone just stared, “Heda…”

She motioned to the vacant seat next to where Clarke had been, “may I join you?”

“Oh yeah, you can join us!” Raven stood and limped over, handing her a cup. “If you play.”

“Not a good idea!” Clarke shook her head as they both sat down. “You’ll end up drunk so just sit and watch us make branwada of ourselves.”

She gave a nod and watched as Octavia grinned at Raven, “never have I ever blown up a building.”

“Damnit Octavia!” Raven took a drink while no one else did. “Where’s my pig of a boyfriend when I need him, he’d be suffering with me.”

* * *

Lexa looked at Clarke beside her, “this is a game I assume?”

“The game is called Never Have I Ever.” She turned her head to look at Lexa, “someone starts a statement with ‘never have I ever’ then completes it. Whoever has done what the statement is, they take a drink.”

The brunette leader nodded, “why do you play such games?”

“To have fun, to be kids.” Clarke shrugged and gave a soft smile. “It allows us to be kids again, for me to just be a teenage girl again instead of a leader with burdens.”

“Then play Clarke, be a girl and escape your burdens if only for tonight.” Lexa gave her a soft smile and looked back towards the group when she did.

* * *

Clarke watched as Octavia hit her brother, “your turn Bell.”

Bellamy looked at his cup before smirking, “never have I ever kissed a guy.”

Groans went around the circle and everyone drank, except Bellamy and Jasper. “Really subtle there huh Bellamy!” Raven threw a stick at him and he dodged it.

“It’s kind of hard to think of things when you’re stating all the obvious ones.”

Raven gave a nod, “okay here’s one for you especially, never have I ever fucked a Grounder.”

Bellamy groaned, along with Octavia and Clarke. The blond took a drink before narrowing her eyes at Raven, “thanks Raven.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who started the Grounder Pounder Society, thank Octavia for that one.” Raven grinned and Octavia punched her arm. “That fucking hurt!”

“I’ll Grounder Pound you, with my fists!”

“I’m not really into that, consult someone else if you’re into that type of thing!” Raven smirked and laughter started for no reason.

“What is a Grounder Pounder?” Lexa asked curiously and all eyes were on her. “Is it a show of physical strength in battle, a title for a warrior?”

Clarke shook her head as Raven grinned, “Raven no, no don’t you…”

“It’s a slang term we had for anyone that wasn’t from the Ark when we landed.” Raven held up her hand, “no offense but we didn’t actually know you or your clan names so since you were on the ground we called you Grounders. As for Grounder Pounder…” her voice was muffled by Octavia’s hand.

“Never mind her Heda, she’s drunk.” Octavia stated but yelped when Raven bit her hand.

“As I was saying…” Raven grinned, “it’s basically anyone who has sex with someone from the clans. As I said, slang term and we never use it outside our group.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “I see, well I shall be sure to inquire who has been visiting the beds of Skaikru and see that they are allowed their evenings while you are within the walls.”

Clarke let her head fall in her hand and everyone was silent before yells started getting thrown in Raven’s direction. Finally turning her head to look at Lexa, she saw the slight smirk on the brunette’s face. “It seems even Heda can be a girl at times.”

* * *

The brunette’s green eyes had a glimmer in them and Clarke knew she was enjoying herself. Lexa stood and looked down at Clarke, “join me on my walk back to the palace?”

“Sounds great.” Clarke stood up and slipped away, leaving her friends to fight with Raven over her words.

As they walked, Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and gave her a smile. “Until we reach the palace we can just be two girls enjoying the stars, no burdens on our shoulders.”

“When did you sneak away from your burdens, I thought Heda could not be escaped.”

“With you I shed Heda easily.” Lexa spoke softly as their shoulders bumped together. “Alone I am only Lexa and you are Clarke, unless matters of state and clans warrant us to become Heda and Wanheda.”

Clarke leaned in a kissed her cheek, “thank you for staying for a little bit, even if Raven is a major embarrassment.”

“For you I shall endure your friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translation
> 
> branwada: fools
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Leave a word that describes Clarke and would be a part of her evolution from No One to Clarke.


End file.
